The present invention relates to barcode readers, and more specifically to a convertible barcode reader.
Barcode readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. They typically include a laser diode, a mirrored spinner, a plurality of pattern mirrors, a collector, and a detector. In particular, the function of the pattern mirrors is to direct scanning beams from the mirrored spinner out of the scanner to form a scan pattern. The pattern mirrors also direct light reflected from an item bearing a barcode label to the mirrored spinner.
Some barcode readers used in checkout environments are capable of reading a barcode on an item regardless of the orientation of the item. These multi-aperture barcode readers may include a horizontal aperture that is substantially flush with the checkout counter and a vertical aperture in a “tower” portion that extends upwards from the checkout counter.
In some checkout environments, there is a need to convert a checkout counter from an assisted service checkout counter to a self-service checkout counter without changing customer paths. The use of a multi-aperture barcode reader may complicate this conversion, since the tower portion is located on a customer side of the checkout counter, interfering with customer use of the barcode reader.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a convertible barcode reader which overcomes this problem.